Apparently Opposites Attract
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: "Opposites Attract." So they say but I doubt that we could ever get along. He always said I was a smart ass every time I called him a dumb ass. Carlos says we're in love. Do opposites really attract? I doubt it. Sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this isn't much but this is the first chapter and I swear that this story gets better. I hope everyone will find interest in this story. If this is your first time checking out my work I hope I don't disappoint. As for people who are familiar with my work I hope you continue to like it. Well here goes nothing. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Logan's POV

It was the beginning of the school year of my third year here at Minnesota High. We were about a week into the new school year and I was sitting at lunch with my friend Carlos.

"You see him?" Carlos asked me.

Today was his first day here of the new school year because he just got back from Florida. 'Him' who he was referring to was hockey team captain, Kendall Knight, Carlos had been crushing on him since the first day of high school.

"Carlos he might have a different lunch." I informed him.

"Aww." He said, chewing on a mozzarella stick.

"Hey." Kendall said to Carlos out of nowhere.

"Hey." I replied. Carlos looked up at him, dumbfounded, with a piece of cheese hanging from his mouth. I had to kick him for him to come back to reality.

"Ow!" He said, glaring at me before looking at Kendall.

"Hi." He said a little too dreamy.

"Hey." Kendall said, again.

"Kendall." We heard James yell from the other end of the cafeteria. I groaned upon hearing his voice. James was so conceited and ignorant. It seemed like he just spoke for no reason and every time it just seemed to flow without him thinking much about it.

"Why are you over here?" James asked, Kendall as he walked up. See what I mean? It just flows out of his mouth with little to no effort from his brain. If he has one.

"Because I'm saying hi to them." Kendall said.

"Oh well come on." James said trying to pull Kendall away.

"Maybe you should say hi to them too." Kendall said.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." James said walking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carlos asked, his eyes looking like they were about to fill with tears.

"No." Kendall quickly told him. I was not having this. I stood up and made my way to James.

"Logan where are you going?" Carlos asked me. I ignored him as I caught up to James. When I spun him around it was obvious he was surprised to see me.

"Just because you didn't want to talk to me doesn't mean you have to blow off Carlos like that." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look don't play dumb...if you are playing. Walk your conceited ass back over to the table and say hi."

"Why?"

"Because! Being rude to Carlos is something you don't do because he is the nicest person on earth. It's like kicking a puppy. You don't have to speak to me. Just speak to him when you see him whether or not I'm around or not. To be honest, I could care less if you spoke to me. As long as you speak to Carlos." I told him.

"Fine I'll go say hi sheesh." He said walking past me. When I got back over to the table I heard them exchange their hi's before James turned to Kendall.

"Dude seriously you said hi now can we go."

Kendall gave him a look before saying "I'll meet you there." I watched as James walked away from us.

"I'm sorry about him he can be a jerk at times." Kendall told us.

"Pssh. No kidding." I mumbled.

"Well, I have to go so I'll see you guys around. Oh and Carlos, you look really cute today." Kendall said before walking off. Carlos was blushing hard as he tried to cover it with his hands.

* * *

Me and Carlos were walking home like we normally do since he lives across the street from me.

"You and James need to be nicer to each other." He mumbled again.

I groaned before saying "Carlos we have talked about this already."

"I know, it's just I need you guys to be cool with each other so I can get closer to Kendall."

"Carlos, you don't need me to get closer to Kendall. You really don't have to do anything."

"Why do you say that?" He asked me.

"Carlos, he basically has eye sex with you every time he sees you. Not to mention all of those times he flirted with you." I told him.

"He was just being nice." Carlos said looking down. I knew he was blushing because his voice always goes higher.

"Carlos he's like obsessed with you and you know it."

"He is not Logan, shut up." Carlos said nudging me.

I nudged him back while saying "Kendall loves you."

"You're going to get my hopes up and then when he's actually just being nice then I'll be crushed." He told me.

"Whoa, apparently someone has spent a lot of their time thinking about this." I said.

"I have." He admitted.

"Have you ever thought that he actually does like you?" I wondered.

"No, because I don't want to get my hopes up." He said.

"Just think about it." I told him as we got to my house.

"I'll think about it if you think about James feeling that way about you." He said.

"Ha! See not as easy no huh?" He said when he saw my shocked face.

"Please Logan." He added when I turned away from him.

"Fine." I told him.

"Update me on what you thought about when you're done your homework." He said going across the street.

"You should think about doing yours." I told him.

"Nah maybe later." He said before we both went into the house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you didn't please just stick around for the second chapter. Maybe it'll convince you that my work is good. But the drama doesn't start until the second chapter. I hope you are looking forward to it. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really don't have much to say on this story because I think you guys just want to read it LOL. I hope you guys like it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"You never updated me." Carlos said as we began to walk to school.

"Because I didn't think about him." I told him.

"Why are you lying to me?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not." I said, looking away from him.

"Logan I've known you almost my whole life. I know when you're lying." He said, turning my face towards him.

"Shut up." I said, blushing a little and pushing him when he started laughing.

"So you were thinking about him?" Carlos asked after we walked in silence for a while.

"Hey look we're at school." I said, walking ahead of him. I knew one way too get him off my case. I walked around the side of the school to the track. I walked onto the middle of the track and waited for Carlos to notice.

"Logan I hate when you avoid the quest-" Carlos said but stopped when a certain someone ran up to us.

"Hey guys." Kendall said coming to a stop.

"Hey." I said to him.

Carlos was surprised to see him. It was obvious by his face. I was about to tell him to say something before he stuttered out a "Hi." I wanted to laugh at how his face was just stuck.

If Kendall didn't know that Carlos had a crush on him by now he would be the dumbest person ever. Never mind, by the blush on his cheeks he knew and I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual. I took a step back to give room for their awkward stares at each other.

I suddenly felt someone crash into me. Before I fell over I felt that person grab onto me. I turned to see it was James. My eyes widened in shock when I realized he was shirtless.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He told me as he held me in his arms. His muscles were huge and I tried not to stare at them as the flexed while he pulled me up.

He ran his fingers through his hair before he asked "Are you okay?"

"Um... I'm fine." I told him, trying not to look at his abs.

"Good." He said, smiling before he continued his running.

I took that opprotunity to stare at him. I saw that he had back dimples. When I turned to look at Kendall and Carlos they were looking at me. I felt myself blushing hard when I realized they saw me staring.

"If you weren't thinking about him last night. I'm sure you're going to tonight." Carlos told me as he smiled.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked us.

"What Logan thinking about him or basically eye fucking him in front of us?" Carlos asked him.

Kendall laughed as he said "Both."

I quickly walked off of the track before he start explaining.

* * *

I cleverly avoided Carlos, Kendall, and James for the first half of school. By the time it was lunch I was hoping that Carlos didn't bring up what happened on the track. The second I sat down with Carlos I groaned when he started smiling at me.

"Sooooo..."

"Shut it." I told him before he could even begin.

"But I didn't say anything."

"You were about to." There was a silence and I just knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Did you like his muscles?" He asked me, smirking.

"Do you like Kendall's dick?" I asked him and he gasped.

"By the look on your face I can tell you do." I told him.

"What! I haven't even seen it yet." He said, cheeks red as hell. He didn't have to see it to like it.

"Haven't seen what?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It was Kendall. I tried to not burst into laughter when Carlos looked like a deer in headlights.

"Nothing." I told him.

"So what was this morning about?" Kendall asked me.

"It was about nothing."

"But you were staring at him pretty hard."

"He ran into me." I told him.

"But you still stared at him after he was gone." Carlos said.

"I did not!" I yelled at him.

"Did not what?" James asked, coming to actually sit down at the table.

"Didn't stare at you after you ran into him this morning." Carlos told him, absent mindedly.

"Carlos!" I yelled at him. He gasped when he realized who he said that to.

"You did what?" James asked me.

"Nothing. Carlos is just being stupid." I told him before I got up and left.

I glared at Carlos and he mouthed back "Sorry."

I went to the library for the rest of lunch. I couldn't believe that Carlos just embarrassed me like that. James could've heard him and that would probably do nothing but boast his ego. When school was over me and Carlos walked in silence for while before he decided to speak.

"I really am sorry Logan." He told me.

"Did he say anything after I left?" I asked him, taking in his apology, forgiving him slightly.

"No but he did watch you leave for a few second before turning to eat his lunch." He told me. I smiled a little and failed to hide it from Carlos. He smiled at me while he nudged me.

"What is with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you like James?"

"He's not my type."

"Logan you haven't been gay long enough to have a type."

"And you have?"

"Yes, I like blondes with green eyes." He said, chuckling when I scoffed.

"I'm serious though do you like him?" He asked me, again.

"I already told you."

"Nooo, you already lied, now tell the truth."

"If you are obviously biased when it comes to this topic then why should I even answer the question?"

"Because you should tell your best friend what he wants to here."

"I'm such a good friend that I'm going to tell you my true feelings."

"Well..." He said after I was quiet for a while.

"My true feelings are that...I feel like walking faster." I told him before doing so.

"Logan!" Carlos called out before he ran up to me and grabbed me.

"You aren't running away from this again." He told me. I stood there and looked at him.

"Well now that you got me what do you want."

"Admit you like James."

"I was told to never lie."

"Bull shit you lie all the time. Especially when you say you don't like James."

"Why are you so caught up on trying to get me to like James?" I asked him.

"Because I know me and you hang out all the time and I really want to go out with Kendall. I just don't want you to be the awkward third wheel person."

"I don't have to go everywhere with you. I could stay at home." I said, turning and continuing our walk.

"Oorr, you can go out with James because I know you like him." Carlos said, catching up to me.

"Carlos!" I yelled, he was getting annoying.

"Logan!" He yelled back in the same tone.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him.

"Why on earth would I do that?" He asked me, sarcastically.

"Because you're an ass." I mumbled as I continued to walk.

"Logan please!" Carlos said, nudging me.

"What?" I asked even though I already knew what he was going to say.

"Go out with James."

"Carlos, listen." I said coming to a stop in front of my house.

"Go home, do your homework, and stop worring about me." I told him.

"As long as you think about James and tell me what you thought about tommorrow."

"But we've been over this!" I yelled at him.

"Exactly, so when you go in the house think about him while I do my homework." He told me.

"I don't know why Kendall likes your dumbass." I mumbled to myself as I turned and made my way into the house.

"Have fun thinking. Don't forget to fill me in tomorrow." He said before I closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: I totally feel for Logan right now because my friends are always like Carlos when I like someone but don't want to admit it. At first I was thinking about making James be a huge jerk in this chapter but I changed it at the last minute just to keep everything on the right track. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am terribly sorry that I've been neglecting this story. I've been so busy with AP Exams and Finals. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

As me and Carlos walked to school he just looked at me with a goofy smile on his face. He nudged me and waited for me to tell him something.

"Did you-"

"No." I said already knowing what he was going to ask.

"That blush on your face says otherwise." Okay so I did think about James last night. I damn sure wasn't going to tell Carlos that.

"Shut up." I told him. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to say because he would be on me about it now.

"What did you think about?" He asked me.

"I told you nothing."

"Come on Logie. I know you're brain came up with something. What was it?"

"Nothing because I didn't think about him."

"You're so stubborn." He said.

"And you're getting annoying."

"Like you aren't annoying."

"In what way?"

"You always complain about how hot James is and how much you want to fuck him."

"What? I do not!"

"If you would accept the fact that you like him you would."

"Carlos I do not like him."

"Logan, stop kidding yourself."

"Look Carlos, me and James have nothing in between us. You just need to focus on your Kendall and leave my love life alone."

"But you'll be lonely." He whined.

"I will not. I am capable of finding love by myself."

"Then do it." He said as a matter of factly.

"I don't want to right now." I told him, walking ahead, hoping he didn't get followed this time. I walked into school and headed to my locker. I immediately snatched what was on their before reading it. It was from the school newspaper.

My eyes widened as I looked at the picture of James holding me. It was from yesterday when he ran into me. The title was "Lovers Collide" and our picture was nice and big for everyone to see. I quickly balled it up and went into my locker, getting my books before heading to class.

As I walked in everyone giggled and whispered amongst themselves. The giggling and whispering seemed a bit childish. If they had something to say then they would say it. The teacher began the lesson and the whole time I could here them whispering and when I looked, they were staring at me. I don't know why people read the school newpaper anyway. It just spreaded rumors and false facts for the idiotic student body to eat up like a starving bear and a river of fish.

When class was over I stood up and walked into the hallway. My eyes widened as it seemed like everyone's eyes were on me as they whispered. It was becoming annoying and I really didn't want to have to deal with this. I took the shortcut to my next class, a hallway people usually avoided because of the lack of lighting. It was creepy but nothing ever happened because all of the stories that the school newspaper posted were complete bull. I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark room.

"What the hell?" I asked the person. I heard the clicking of a light and as the light came on, blush spreaded across my face.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you saw the article." He told me.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"And..."

"And I know it's starting rumors about us." I told him.

"Look, Logan, I don't want us to be late for class so I'll just say it. I started listening to you and being nice but all it's gotten me was an article in the newspaper saying that I was gay."

"So what? The school newpaper is dumb anyway."

"But I need the newspaper to increase my chances."

"Chance for what?"

"Homecoming King." He said, smiling.

"So what's your point? The school paper may be dumb but it's your platform for voters?"

"No, my point is...I like you Logan, I really do."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I feel like maybe we shouldn't see each other, at least not until Homecoming is over and I'm crowned King with my Queen." James told me. I just stood there, feeling like James just took my heart out of my chest and threw it on the ground, jumping on it.

"Logan." He said, reaching up and wiping my face. That's when I realized I had been crying.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I get it, you care about your popularity here. Bye, James."

"Wait, did you like me back?" He asked me.

Idiot.

I sighed and looked at him before saying, "Yes but you broke my heart."

I ran from the closet into my class, putting my head down. I found myself crying as the reality of everything just hit me. I just told James that I liked him and he said that he just wants to be Homecoming King before we do anything.

Did he honestly think that I was going to wait around for him?

I was not going to sit around and wait for him like some loyal little puppy. We both know that we like each other but he wants me to sit back and watch as he flirts with his potential Queen. I was not that type of person. It still hurt my feelings that I basically confessed my feelings to him and he turned back into the egotistical jerk he's always been.

One day wasn't going to change that. All that day did was make everything worse. When it was time, I headed to lunch and the second I got to the table I saw Carlos' apologetic smile as he put the newspaper on the table.

"Why is everyone reading this damn thing!" I said, throwing the newspaper into the trash.

I did not want to see that paper. I didn't want to see that picture. And I most _definately_ didn't want to see the other guy in the picture with me. Carlos just looked at me wide eyed as I sat down and put my head in my folded arms. I heard Kendall come over to the table and I sighed, suddenly wanting someone like Kendall. Someone to hold me, love me. Love me like Kendall loves Carlos.

"What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked.

"I'm guessing it's the newspaper, he just threw mine in the trash." Carlos said before I got up, grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Library." I told him before continuing my exit.

At least there I could cry in peace. As I made my way out I bumped into James and as my eyes conected with his I remembered every single one of his words. He gave me an apologetic smile and I just sniffled as I walked past him, trying not to cry in front of everyone.

I sat in the back of the library, skipping the rest of my classes. I couldn't take the whispers anymore. When it was time to go home I quickly made my exit. When I walked outside, I wanted to cry at the very sight. Newspapers. Tons of them. Plastered all on the outsides of the school.

Upon my arrival, everyone stared at me as they held the papers. I read the new headline. "James not gay, Logan heartbroken"

Who the hell knows about these things and why are they so out to get me?

I ran past all of them as they laughed at me, some pointing. This had to be the worst day ever. I made it about halfway home before I finally broke down from all of the humiliation.

I was almost home when I dropped to my knees and held my hands over my heart. I had spent all of that time lying to Carlos, in fear of my heart being broken because James didn't love me back.

But the second I started showing affection this newspaper article comes along and scares James. The only thing that really upset me was the fact that James brought up that he liked me, a lot, but then said that he didn't want to be with me, well at least not at the moment.

Like I was some cheap, love hungry idiot. I didn't need his love and I certainly wasn't going to wait around for it. No matter how much I wanted him. I felt someone kneel down beside me and rub my back. Turning my head, I saw it was Carlos. He didn't say anything. He just had a sad look on his face.

"I-I...I love him, Carlos." I finally told him.

"What?"

"You were right. I do love him. I think about him all the time."

"But why are you crying? He-"

"He doesn't want us to be together. H-He said that he needs to win Homecoming King." I told him.

"That...that..JERK!" Carlos said with rage in his eyes. He turned around and I grabbed his leg before he could move.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To punch him square in the face!"

"Don't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it won't help. I can be with him after Homecoming." I told him. It was something I was willing to do.

"Logan, you are better than that. You can't just wait on him until he's ready to love you. He needs to love you now or he has to earn you back. You can't just give yourself to him when he's ready." Carlos told me.

I realized he was right. Well, I realized that moments after he told me to wait but I was trying to accept that I could wait. Carlos really showed me that though. That he is going to have to earn my love since he didn't take it the first time. I stood up off of the ground and grabbed Carlos' arm.

"Can we just go home?" I asked him.

"Fine but we are doing something about this tomorrow." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Just don't cause a scene. I don't need another story on the front page." I told him.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: OMG Logan just admitted it but he got his heart broken. Stay tuned for what Carlos does about it. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for the length and wait for this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this and possibly better. This chapter is pretty sappy though..I'll just shut up and let you guys read. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I didn't get much sleep last night and when it was time for me to go I really felt tired. I was walking a little slow behind Carlos but he was walking with determination. I knew he was going to cause a scene, he had that look in his eyes. He was going to be absolutely livid. I didn't want to be around him when he did it but I knew he wouldn't let me go.

By the time we got to school Carlos was a few feet ahead of me. I saw where he was going. He was heading straight for James. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and I shook my head. He sighed and let me pull him away from the area where James was.

"Logan, I'm not going to let you just sit around here all miserable."

"I'm not miserable." I told him.

"Logan, I know you. You probably cried all night long and didn't go to sleep. Now you just want to be at home." He said.

He was right. He's always right. I just didn't know what to do at this point. I'm pretty sure I was going to cry every time I see his face. Which I knew I was because of his campaigning for Homecoming King.

By the time it was lunch time everything seemed to be calm so Carlos obviously hadn't approached him. I walked into lunch and as I was walking to the table, where Carlos was seated. I saw him. He smiled at me while waving and I felt myself tearing up. I quickly looked away from him and made my way over to the table.

When Carlos saw my face he stood up. My eyes widened in shock because I knew where he was headed. I tried to stop him but he was moving to fast. I saw Kendall walk in and James walked up to him, starting a conversation with him. I tried to catch up to him but by the time I got to him he was already coming up to them interrupting their conversation.

"James! Ho-" Kendall's eyes widened in shock as he covered Carlos' mouth. He used his other hand to point to me and gesture to the cafeteria doors. He grabbed James by his shirt, uncovering Carlos mouth.

We quietly made our way down the hall. Carlos was glaring at James while Kendall continued to pull at their arms, getting them to come with him. I just trailed behind them as we walked into the stairwell.

"I knew something like this was going to happen when I saw Logan's face and I read the paper." Kendall said.

"YEAH BUT DID YOU ASK THIS JERK WH-"

"Carlos, inside voices please." Kendall told him.

"Why the hell am I here?" James said.

"BECAU-because you're a fucking jerk. How could you do something like this to Logan?"

"He understands."

"Are you fucking kidding? Yes, he understands but that doesn't make it hurt less. He likes you James, he really does and the fact that you asked him to wait until after Homecoming is just-"

"Rude, egotistical, ignorant." Kendall added as he stared at James.

"Why am I suddenly the bad guy? All I asked was that he waited until then. I need to be Homecoming King and I need a Queen to stand by me."

"Who says that the Homecoming King _has_ to be in a relationship with the Queen?" Carlos asked him.

"It makes it easier for everyone to vote on a King and Queen. When I post my banners and stuff you will see that a couple stands out more than one person. Besides, it's not like I'm saying that I don't want to be with him. I'm just saying that this isn't the right time."

"James.." Carlos sighed, "James, just fucking look at him for once. Look at what you did to Logan. Does it look like he's fine with it? He poured his heart out to you and you did the absolute worst thing ever."

"I didn't mean to make him cry."

"You didn't mean to do it but he has for the past 24 hours. I wouldn't be surprised if he skipped dinner."

"You guys are really making me feel bad."

"You should feel bad." Kendall told him.

"Kendall for real?" He asked him in disbelief.

"Yes James. You need to realize that when you hurt someone's feelings like this they don't just brush it off like you do. I've known you for so long and you've done some fucked up stuff. But _this_, this has to be the lowest of the low." Kendall said.

"What? I don't see you two confessing your love for each other." James told them.

"We actually already did but we've been trying to straighten out your ass before we do anything. We planned on telling everyone but you decided that one little news article was going to be the death of you. You think that being Homecoming King will make people like you regardless of weather you're gay or not. Well what about the rest of the school year? Huh? What about when Prom comes around? Are you still going to be like this? Are you going to ask Logan to go to the Prom with someone else so you can go with some girl so you can win Prom King?" Kendall said.

"No why would I do that? That's stupid. Who would go with someone and then not take them to a dance because they want to win a crown." James said.

"EXACTLY!" Kendall and Carlos yelled at him.

"But we aren't going out." James told them.

"You two aren't going out because you're an ass and asked him to wait, just over some damn piece of plastic." Carlos said.

"It's not just a piece of plastic." James defended.

"Oh, I'm sorry a fucking piece of plastic and a popularity that will only last for a few weeks." Carlos said.

"Carlos, please." I said, getting him to stop. I couldn't handle the look on James face anymore. I could tell he was feeling bad but I didn't want him to go with me sooner than he wanted to. I turned around and headed out of the stairwell only to run into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized as I leaned down and picked up their journal they dropped. The words on the page caught my interest, especially since I saw my name on it.

I gasped before saying, "It was you." He snatched the journal from me but before he could run someone from behind me grabbed his collar.

"Kendall, let me go." He said.

"Jett?" James asked him as Carlos snatched the journal from him.

"You're the one who's been writing these stories about James and Logan?" Carlos asked him. Jett just stood there.

"Answer the question." Kendall said, shaking Jett slightly.

"Yes." He said in defeat.

"But it's gotten everyone reading the paper. No one wanted to know about the specials in the cafeteria or anything else school related for that matter. I just thought that they would make a good cover story." He quickly added.

"Do you know what those stories did to me?" James asked him.

"If anything it shows how much of an ass you're being." Jett retorted.

James groaned before he grabbed Jett by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of Kendall's grasp and slamming him into the locker, raising him slightly.

"I have my reasons and now that I know it's you, if I ever see any story dealing with me or Logan you're dead." James told him.

"Is that a threat?" Jett asked, smirking.

"It's a promise." James said, causing Jett's smirk to fall as he sat him back down on the ground. Jett quickly grabbed his journal before running down the halls away from us. James looked over at me before walking away.

"Don't worry, everything's going to work out." Kendall told me when James was gone.

"In the mean time you still have us." Carlos said, hugging me.

"Thank you." I said to them.

After we hugged we headed back to the cafeteria. I noticed that James had already came back in here. He was sitting at his table by himself with his head down. I couldn't help but feel like everyone was looking at me. Carlos guided me back to our table where we sat down. I sat down at the table and put my head down. Time just seemed to stretch on and on.

"Is everyone looking at me?" I asked Carlos, the feeling of their eyes on me not going away.

"They've been whispering stuff and glancing at you. Don't worry, it'll blow over in a week." He told me. I hoped he was right.

When it was finally time for us to leave I waited for everyone to leave before making my exit. I didn't want to see James anymore today. I didn't even want to hear his name. Through my next few classes I heard people whispering but I didn't bother to listen in on them. Their glances at me told me what they were talking about already.

Me and Carlos walked home in a silence. Carlos already knew that I didn't want to talk. He just had his hand on my shoulder for comfort until we reached my house.

"See ya tomorrow." He said before heading across the street.

"See ya." I said, wishing that everything was like it before. Me telling him to do his homework and him telling me to think about you know who.

I headed into the house and just like every night before he was the topic of almost all of my thoughts. Instead of us being all lovey-dovey like we were in my dreams it was just an extended realization of what happened today. I put in my headphones and laid down before picking the perfect song to express my feelings for today. I closed my eyes as the song began to play.

If anyone asks,

I'll tell them we both just moved on

When people all stare

I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk

Whenever I see you,

I'll swallow my pride

and bite my tongue

Pretend I'm okay with it all

Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry

If anyone asks,

I'll tell them we just grew apart

Yeah what do I care

If they believe me or not

Whenever I feel

Your memory is breaking my heart

I'll pretend I'm okay with it all

Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry

I'm talking in circles

I'm lying, they know it

Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry

Cry

* * *

**A/N: The song is by Kelly Clarkson but I was listening to the glee version when I was typing. I think it fits well with Logan's situation...somewhat. Well I'm on summer vacation so hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't take so long. Also just in case Fanfiction decides to delete my stories or account, I have made a tumblr account with all of my stories on there. bigtimegaga(.)tumblr(.)com is the url. I will have that account up to date with this one just in case they shut me down here. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Emotions really flow in this story towards the end. I hope you guys are ready. It'll sort of be like a roller coaster. Slow in the beginning and then speeds up. Oh and look at the new image for the story. I don't own it and I found the amazing thing on Tumblr. Oh and I almost forgot. It's a gif.**

**bigtimegaga . tumblr com/post/27134831877/apparently-opposites-attract-cover-image**

**Just fill in the link with the missing . after tumblr and take away the spaces.**

**Well, on with the story.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

For the past couple of months I have been trying my hardest to not cry. I have been seeing James almost everywhere I looked. Despite what Carlos said, people were still talking about what happened. Not to mention, campaigning for Homecoming King and Queen had been going for a few weeks.

On the plus side Jett had went back to posting the cafeteria specials and apparently how the lunch lady has been slacking with the fries. The big thing that he posted in the paper was that homecoming was coming up. The second I saw it I knew James was going to be on him. He asked who everyone was voting for and then told everyone the nominees. He didn't put James up there.

I was surprised when I saw James at lunch and he didn't look at all upset. Carlos was scarfing down his lunch like nothing was special while Kendall laughed at him, claiming that he was extremely cute. I was happy that Carlos got his crush but being a third wheel is starting to get to me. Everyone was acting like it was a normal day. Was I the only one who actually read the paper? I looked around and sighed, yes, I was.

"Did you guys see the paper?" I asked them. Carlos shook his head, swallowing down the food in his mouth.

"Why?" Kendall asked. Instead of telling him I just showed him the paper. I watched as he read over it and his eyes slowly widened.

"Oh crap." Carlos said.

Kendall looked behind me and quickly scrambled to get up. I turned around to see him heading over to James. Kendall and Carlos were still talking to James but they didn't discuss us. Most of the time they just talked about sports and stuff.

"Jett's going to die." Carlos said from behind me and I nodded.

I watched as Kendall went over to James. He was sitting with his campaign partner and most likely future Queen, Stephanie King. I had nothing against her because she was new and was surprised James asked her. She accepted and once she found out about James and my past she was about to cancel but I talked her out of it. I did it for her. She was going to be extremely popular because of this. There wasn't a point in taking that away from her.

James greeted him with a smile and I had to look away because it still hurt to see him. When I looked at the door I saw Jett walking in, journal in hand.

"This is going to be good." Carlos said in excitement.

I watched as the smile fell from James' face and Stephanie glance at the paper. I don't think her name was on it either. By the angry look on her face I could see that it wasn't. Surprisingly, she was the first to get up but James stepped in front of her. Both of them headed over to Jett, who was making his way to a table. Kendall was right behind James and Stephanie as they approached Jett.

The brunette didn't notice them until they were standing next to him. He jumped and looked at them with wide eyes. By now everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Jett held his journal up as a defense as James held up the paper. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew James was beyond furious.

He dropped the paper and grabbed Jett's journal. Before Jett could reach for it, it was flying across the cafeteria. I would've felt bad for him but he brought this on himself. Now Jett was looking upset as he went over to wear the journal landed and picked it up. He was closer to where me and Carlos was now as James, Kendall, and Stephanie walked over to him.

"Now, if you pull any shit like this again, I promise you that journal will be the least of your worries." James told him. Jett nodded before running out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks for telling me, Kendall."

"Actually I wasn't the one who pointed it out. It was Logan." And now James was staring at me before a smile came to his face.

"Thanks, Logie." He said before walking away. I remained emotionless but I could still feel blush come to my face at the sound of my nickname.

"Thank you Logan." Stephanie told me before following after James. I nodded before turning around as Kendall took his seat.

"Well, today wasn't all bad and it seems like James is willing to put what happened behind him." Kendall said.

"That's because he's the cause of it. Of course he would want to put it behind him." Carlos retorted, a small frown on his face.

"I know but still. At least, he's being nice instead of distant and not talking to Logan."

"Kendall, I know he's your best friend and all but he hurt my best friend. I don't have a problem with him or anything but I'm not going to let him treat Logan like a piece of dirt."

"Who said he was doing that?"

"I'm just saying."

"Guys, please don't let my problems become your problems." I said to them. Their arguing was kind of pointless and they were a better couple when they were making those annoying cutesy faces at each other.

"Logan's right and Carlos I've been wanting to ask you something." Carlos looked at me before looking back at Kendall, who grabbed his hand. It was pretty obvious what he was going to ask him since the dance was a few days away and they haven't shut up about it.

"Carlos will you go to homecoming with me?" Carlos got this huge smile on his face and nodded his head.

That's when I really started to feel like a third wheel, especially when they started kissing. I rolled my eyes at them before looking away. The second I did that my eyes connected with James'. Just fucking great. I sighed while turning back around and put my head down.

Why can't I just sleep for a year or two?

**~line break~**

* * *

**Homecoming King & Queen Nominees**

* * *

KING-QUEEN

* * *

James Diamond/Stephanie King

* * *

Noah Grisham/Lacey Hall

* * *

Ronny Lanstin/Naomi Simpson

* * *

Tyler Williams/Briana Ellion

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the piece of paper that had James' name on it. I had to check two boxes and be done with it. To be honest, I don't really know any of these other people. I checked James and Stephanie before placing my paper in the box. When I walked out James was standing there.

"Please tell me you voted for me."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Logie." He said, pulling me in for a tight hug. He was squeezing me and he gasped once I let out a pained gasp.

"Sorry, It's just I thought you would hate me and not vote for me." He let me go and I really didn't want to talk to him. He looked at me like he wanted me to respond. When I didn't he just sighed.

"Logan, I feel like your starting to hate me."

Really? I mean how else am I suppose to fucking react.

"James," I sighed. "I don't hate you. I just want this to be over with."

"Then we can be together." He said, smiling.

I seriously can't believe he just said that. I rolled my eyes at him before stepping past him, heading to our lunch table. Carlos looked at me, smiling. He gave me a thumbs up and I frowned, returning the opposite signal.

"What happened?" He asked me once I reached the table.

"He asked me if I voted for him-"

"Did you?"

"Yes, anyway, after I told him that he gave me a hug. He squeezed the hell out of me. His reason was that he thought I was going to hate him. I didn't really respond because I really didn't want to talk to him. Then he said he feels like I'm starting to hate him-"

"Which is slightly true."

"Carlos, do you want to hear it or not?"

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

"I told him that I don't hate him. I just want all of this to be over. Guess what he responded with."

"What?"

"Then we can be together." Carlos gasped at that and I heard a gasp come from behind me.

"No freakin way." I turned and narrowed my eyes at Kendall as he smiled at us.

"I'm sorry. It looked like you two were in a deep conversation." Kendall said, walking around the table to sit next to Carlos.

"Kendall-" I stopped myself from going off on him.

"Kendall, James was talking with Logan, who said he doesn't hate him and wants everything to just be over with, and James said that then they could be together."

"Huh? Carlos, babe, you aren't making sense."

"Logan said he wants all of this homecoming stuff to be over with and James was like yeah because then they could be together." Now Kendall let out a serious gasp at that.

"How in the hell does he think that you'll just go back to him like that?" Kendall asked, looking for James.

"Exactly." Carlos added.

"Guys it doesn't matter because I'm not going to the dance anyway." Carlos started choking on his drink because of his gasp.

"Like hell you aren't. Logan you are coming to homecoming and there is no way around it. I'll be damned if you're going to be spending that night in your room."

"Carlos, I really don't want to go."

"You are going."

"Carlos."

"Logan."

"Stop that!"

"Say you're going and I'll stop."

"No." I said, folding my arms over my chest defensively. I glared at him as he did the same.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid dance. But I won't be dancing."

"As long as you're there. Oh! Kendall, we need to decide on a color. I know this isn't prom but this is like beginning of school prom and I want us to be matching." I once again went back to feeling like a third wheel as they discussed their colors. I sighed in my seat.

Someone kill me now.

* * *

After school, me, Carlos, and Kendall went to the mall. Apparently we weren't the only ones who waited until last minute to go shopping. It seemed like the whole school was here. As we walked past a store that sold dresses, I saw James and Stephanie talking as they waited for something. A woman walked out of the back with a beautiful royal blue dress that had sparkling jewels, most likely diamonds, around the waist. I guess they were playing off of James' last name. Stephanie seemed to really like the dress.

I quickly realized that I had been standing here watching them like some sort of stalker. I turned to see that Kendall and Carlos had kept walking. I quickly caught up to them and they didn't seem to notice that I was gone. One of the things about being a fucking third wheel. I followed them through the mall before we finally reached our destination. I already had my colors in my head so I seperated from them and went to go pick out my suit. I decided on a gray-ish black with a burgundy shirt and black tie. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. After paying for it, I sat down on the bench and waited for Kendall and Carlos.

I swear an hour has passed and they still weren't done. They had came out about four times looking for different colors. The last one they had was purple and they seemed to like the color on them. Why the hell was it taking them so long to try the stuff on?

It's taking them longer than the usual time it took them with the other clothes. I finally saw Kendall come out of the dressing room with a smirk on his face, slightly red. He walked over to the cash register and the man rang up their clothes. Okay he's out, now where the hell is Carlos? Kendall held the bag and walked over towards me.

"Leave now." He told me.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"What about Carlos?"

A second later Carlos came running out of the dressing room. He ran past us and I noticed his face was a deep shade of red as well. Kendall ran after him and I noticed that the alarms didn't go off so they didn't steal anything.

"Oh my god!" A lady screamed. She worked here and came out of the dressing rooms, her face red.

"What's wrong?" Another worker asked.

"T-They were...in the dressing room...a-and EEWWW!" The woman screached before everyone looked at me. They knew I came in with them. My eyes widened in shock before I quickly turned around and ran after Kendall and Carlos. When I finally reached them, they were standing next to the car out of breath while still trying to laugh.

"What did you two do?" I asked them.

"I'll tell you in the car." Kendall said, while trying to stop his laughter.

"But I want some ice cream." Carlos pouted.

"I don't think we'll be allowed back in there, babe." Kendall said before they walked to get in the front seat.

"So what did you two do?" I asked again.

My mind seemed to click and everything was being processed. I stared at the two of them in shock, hoping what my mind came up with wasn't true.

"Well, let's just say, I already had my ice cream." Kendall said. I gasped looked at Carlos. His face was covered in a deep shade of blush as he laughed slightly.

"Y-You sucked off Carlos?" I asked him and he nodded, laughing.

"In a public place! You two scarred that lady!"

"Relax Logan. I'm sure you and James will do something like this at some point."

"Carlos! We will not!"

"Don't knock it until you try it." Carlos told me as Kendall pulled out of the parking lot, still laughing.

"Oh my god." I said sitting back in my seat.

"Do you want to hear how it was?"

"No Carlos, just take me home."

Kendall drove us back home and the second he pulled up to my house I got out, shouting back a goodbye before going into the house. Those two are so embarrassing. I did sort of think about how it would be if James and I did it. That was never going to leave my brain _ever_. This is something that I'll probably take to my grave.

* * *

"Logan you look so nice in your suit." My mom said for the billionth time.

"Thanks ma." I repeated with no enthusiasm in my voice at all.

"You and Kendall look great, Carlos."

"Thanks Mrs. Mitchell."

"Can we go now?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Don't worry about him Mrs. Mitchell I'll make sure he has fun."

"Not too much fun, of course." Kendall added on to Carlos' words.

"Remember to not have anyone you don't know in your hotel room." My mom said.

"What?" I asked in complete shock. Carlos just smiled.

"Yes, Carlos told me that he wanted you guys to stay in a hotel for the night. I don't see any harm in that. It's better than you coming in the house extremely late at night. Besides, I want you to enjoy your last year of school." My mom told me. I can believe they actually convinced my mom to even let me stay somewhere without her. This was a first. I looked at the smiling couple in purple and sighed.

"Can we go now?" I repeated in the same tone as before.

"Sure, have fun sweety." My mom gave a kiss to my forehead before I walked out of the house. I stopped and looked at the limo that was parked in front of my house.

"You act like you haven't seen a limo before." Carlos said, behind me.

"The only ones you've seen have been on Tv so shut up." I told him as I walked to it, climbing in.

I moved to the back...front?...my back was against the driver's seat. I watched as Kendall and Carlos climbed in and sat in the middle. Kendall reached for the alcohol and Carlos slapped his hands away. Kendall just sat back and chuckled. We drove for a while, maybe about 10 minutes before we came to a stop. At first I thought it was a light but then the door opened. What the hell? I saw a royal blue dress climb in and I realized that it was Stephanie.

"Hey guys. You all look amazing." "You look amazing yourself." Carlos commented.

"Why thank you." She smiled as James got in on the other side. He greeted us and complimented us just like Stephanie did.

"You look nice Logan." He told me.

"Thank you, so do you."

The limo began to move again and Kendall reached forward and Carlos thought he was reaching for the alcohol but he leaned over and cut on the radio. Random music began to play and it had a nice beat so everyone began to dance.

It was about 15 minutes later when we arrived. Stephanie and James got out and walked to the entrance and everyone seemed to be excited to see them. Kendall and Carlos were next to get out and Carlos was extremely excited to go in. I on the other hand, wanted to just stay in the limo and tell the driver to take me home. I climbed out and he drove off. I'm guessing someone was going to call him or something. I walked inside and the place was a hotel. Maybe this was the hotel we were staying at. I turned and followed everyone to the ball room area.

When I walked in, I was surprised at how amazing it looked. I saw Kendall and Carlos heading to the dance floor with everyone else and I decided to just head to a table and wait for this thing to be over. I really didn't want to be here. I just wanted to be home, sleep. Everyone seemed to be having a blast. Kendall and Carlos came by the table, I think twice. They didn't seem to mind that some people were looking at them in shock.

People in this school are so clueless. I haven't seen James and Stephanie since we got here. They were deep in the crowd of teenagers probably dancing with the rest of them. Carlos had came over and tried to get me to dance but I reminded him what I told him when he made me come here. There was no way I was dancing. I started dozing off at the table but I sat up at the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." James said, sitting down next to me. I groaned and looked away from him.

"Oh, come on Logan."

"What? What do you want me to say James?"

"I don't know. I just don't like you're pushing me away."

"What the fuck do you mean pushing you away? You're the one who caused this. I was willing to be with you but you didn't want me to. You wanted me to wait until all of this was over and you had your stupid crown."

"It's not-"

"I know. I know. It's not just about the crown."

"Logan, I am truly sorry but I need this."

"No you don't James. You really don't but you're too egotistical to notice."

"I am tired of everyone saying that!"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

By now everyone was looking at us with curious faces.

"You want your moment to shine. Well, don't let me stand in your way. Go! Be with your people! Mingle! Ask them if they voted for you! I don't care!" I yelled before turning and storming out. I couldn't let people see me cry.

"Logan wait!"

I walked down the hallway where the ground floor rooms were before seeing a sign that said pool. There was a couple coming in as I walked past them. I pushed open the door before it could close and lock. I let my tears fall as I sat in one of the chairs there, the light of the pool and the moon being my only light. I turned so that the door I came out of was behind me. I heard the sound of footsteps behind and I didn't bother to turn around.

"Logan." I wanted to scream at the tone of his voice. He doesn't have the fucking right to be sad.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- I know I have problems. But one thing I don't like is hurting people's feelings. It kills me to see you like this. To see you cry and get upset."

"But that still doesn't stop you." I told him, my anger clear as day.

"Because I...I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll be alone forever. I'm afraid that people will ignore me just like my parents. I just want someone to care about me. I'm always having this constant battle with myself. I want people to care about me but I also want to be truly loved. I know you care about me more than those people in there but there's only one of you and thousands of them. I want to have their attention as well as yours. That in itself is complicated because I know that my lifestyle will have people not like me before I even open my mouth."

"Is that why you did this?" I asked, finally standing up to face him.

"You brought Stephanie here so people would think that you're at least attracted to girls or were attracted to them first. You strung her along just to change people's opinion. You didn't want those things in the paper about you because they were the truth."

I let out a sigh in frustration and tried to calm myself down. I stepped closer to him before continuing, "You know what James. You're nothing but a coward. If you were brave enough to take a risk, you would see that I not only liked you, I loved you, and I still do. I don't know why, but I do. You're a broken person and you need to see that you can't fix it by yourself. You can't use the feelings of being popular help you because popularity doesn't last. I know I'm right when I say this. I also know that you love me James. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. But then the fear overshadows it. You need to learn that not everyone is going to like you. But you have one person...one person, waiting...waiting for you to step up and prove to them that you are brave enough to face the crowd and not care what people think because the person next to you is all that matters. If you can't do that then after you get that crown there will be no us." I let out a small breath before walking past him and back into the building. When I got to the lobby Kendall and Carlos were standing there.

"Logan, what happened? All we heard was yelling and then we saw you leave and James followed you. Why are you crying? What did he do?" Carlos asked, extremely concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping my eyes and face of all tears.

"Well, they are about to announce King and Queen. Do you want to go to our room and wait until the dance is over?"

Now Carlos wanted to become the sypathetic friend?

"Well there's no point in coming to Homecoming and not seeing the King and Queen. I want to see James' face when him and Stephanie win the crown. Something he's willing to break hearts over." I said before walking back into the dance.

"Logan, you're scaring me. Are you sure he didn't do anything?"

"I'm fine, Carlos."

He didn't seem to buy it but Kendall stopped him from asking again before the principal walked out on stage. He called the nominees up on the stage, ladies first and then the guys. James was the last one to come up on the stage and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. He had a smile on his face but I knew he was faking it. I was in the back away from everyone else, crowding the stage but I could still see him. He does have good acting skills, I'll give him that.

The principal smiled at everyone before speaking, "You all look truly amazing and I can only hope that we have a good school year this year. Now we shall start this off with the announcement of your homecoming King." He paused for dramatic affect and he had to wait for the envelope to be given to him.

"And the Homecoming King is...James Diamond."

Everyone cheered but James didn't seem to be as happy as I thought he would be. To be honest, I thought he was going to start crying with joy but all he did was smile as they put the crown on his head. I looked over at Stephanie and she seemed to be ecstatic, knowing that she had won Queen.

"And your Homecoming Queen is..." The principal paused while getting the envelope.

"Logan Mitchell."

My eyes widened at my name and there was an awkward silence. Everyone slowly turned towards me, the guys had guilty smirks while the girls were smiling bright.

"Whoo! Yay, Logan!" I heard Stephanie scream from the stage.

I slowly walked from my spot, through the crowd that eagerly spread out for me, making a line to the stage. As I walked, people kept smiling at me and when I saw Kendall and Carlos they were as shocked as I was. I walked up on stage and turned to look at everyone. I couldn't believe that they did this.

"I don't know how this is possible but ladies and gentlemen, I give you your Homecoming King and, um, Queen." The principal said before walking off stage as someone put the crown on my head.

"Smile." Jett said, coming out of nowhere with a camera before taking our picture.

* * *

**A/N: I told you. I hope you guys like this longer than normal chapter. I thought it was much smaller than this but I was wrong. I also hope you guys liked my little design for the nominees paper. It was better than what it came out to be but the website won't let me do it. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

I could feel my cheeks burn with blush as everyone stared at me. Some giggled, some just looked shocked. I somehow found Carlos and Kendall in the crowd and they were just as shocked before Carlos gestured to look at James. When I did my blush increased. He looked down at me and leaned close to my ear.

"Please give me another chance Logan. I want to stand up in front of everyone and prove to you that I don't care what people think of me anymore. You're the only one that matters in my life and you're right, I do love you."

"Is this because you won the crown?" I asked him. He let out a groan and grabbed the microphone of the stand.

"Logan Mitchell, I know that the past few months I've been the biggest jerk to you. You told me that you like me and I asked you to wait, which is the dumbest thing I've ever did. Well, not the dumbest. The dumbest thing I did was actually thinking you were going to wait and still be willing to go out with me. I know that you probably hate me right now but all I'm asking for is one more chance. One chance to prove to you that I can be the perfect boyfriend. To answer my question, you can take my hand and we dance like true Homecoming royalty or you can walk off stage. I will respect your decision either way."

I really wasn't expecting that. He just gave a speech of wanting me back. I stared at him as he put the mic back and held out his hand. I let out a sigh and placed my hand in his. The crowd started to cheer a little before the music that we were going to dance to started to play.

He took my hand and we walked down the small path of space people gave us before we stopped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. We started to sway as the song began before I placed my head on his chest and silently sung the song.

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting

To be with you again?

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

More and more I start to realize,

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head up high,

And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms,

I know that it's forever.

I just gotta let you know,

I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

I love how the song was a little similar to how James was feeling about being alone. As the song ended he lifted my chin and my eyes connected with his, cliché, I know, and he leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto mine as if he were kissing a delicate flower. His lips were incredibly soft as they moved against mine. I almost forgot where we were but then everyone started clapping and cheering for us.

When we broke apart he smiled down at me before hugging me close to him. I was glad he did because I started blushing madly. Everyone crowded around us as the next song began. James grabbed my hand and we walked from the crowd over to our table. He sat down and before I could sit in another chair, he pulled me into his lap. I didn't even protest at the movement. I just took my crown off and sat it on the table before leaning against him.

"King James, Queen Logan." Carlos said before giving a bow.

"Shut up." I said, glaring at him while James laughed.

"You know, I was hoping this would happen." James said as he and Carlos sat down at the table. Carlos noticed our position and quickly moved from his seat to James's lap.

"How in the world did you think this was going to happen?" I asked him and he smirked.

"It was sort of my idea." I sat up and looked at James and he was quick to speak.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it."

"He's telling the truth, we couldn't risk telling him that we convinced some people to put your name in for queen because you would've thought this was a huge plan and that he was faking it or something. We just didn't think it would work or the school would do something about it." Carlos told me.

"But that was so embarrassing, walking up on stage to accept a crown meant for a girl."

"No, it's cute."

"Shut up, Carlos."

"Is that by order of the Queen?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Relax, I have a feeling he's going to be making these jokes for a while." James told me, rubbing my back.

"Oh, I am." Carlos said, smirking.

"Ugh, can we just go to the room?"

"Why? Oh are you two going to-"

"No!" I yelled at him, blushing madly at the subject. Carlos chuckled before asking Kendall for a key card.

Everyone was starting to leave at this point and I didn't want to be those students who get asked to help clean up. Kendall handed me a key card, telling me the room number and I stood up, grabbing my crown and heading out. James followed me out and as we walked past the front desk, I noticed there was an old lady sitting there. She took a small basket and placed on the counter. I gasped when I realized there were condoms in the basket.

"Be safe." She spoke. I slapped James' hand when he reached for them as we walked past.

"What?"

"We aren't doing that."

"Well, it's just for...later." He said before grabbing one and putting it in his pocket.

"Abstinence is the safest you can be." The old woman spoke again.

"Oh my god." I mumbled to myself as we stepped into the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please." I heard someone say. I stepped forward, making the elevator doors open before they could fully close. While doing so, I saw that the person was Stephanie. She smiled at us as the elevator doors closed.

"I'm really happy that you two won." She told us.

"You aren't mad?" I asked her.

"About what?" I just pointed to James and she laughed.

"I already knew he was gay. I just needed someone to impress my family with because even though he's gay, he's very handsome." I could see James blush at her words. The elevator doors dinged open and Stephanie waved as she left.

"Take care of him." She told me and I smiled while nodding my head.

"Hey, ain't I suppose to take care of you?"

"How do you figure that? Is it because you're taller?"

"Well, that and I'm the more dominant one."

"So." He chuckled at my words before he stepped in front of me, cornering me in the elevator.

"James."

"Shh." He said before he leaned down and connected our lips.

I felt his hands move down my sides. I gasped when he squeezed my butt. He took the liberty of pushing his tongue into my mouth. The way his tongue worked all of the right spots felt amazing. We were so into it that we didn't hear the elevator doors open. When we heard someone gasp, we quickly broke apart to see two old people walk in. I quickly hid my face behind James as I blushed madly at being caught making out in the elevator.

"Oh, look this is our stop." He said before he rushed out of the elevator, exposing me. I gave a shy smile as I moved past the old people. I could hear one of them mumble something about young love as the elevator doors closed. I quickly caught up to James and he was laughing.

"You jerk." I said, hitting his arm.

"What?"

"That was so embarrassing."

"I thought you were going to push me away when the doors open but obviously not."

"I didn't really hear them." I admitted and he smirked down at me.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you."

"You heard what Stephanie said. It was true but you're still walking on thin ice. Don't think just because you romance me for one night that I'm going to be all submitting and stuff."

"I wouldn't think of it. I know I still need to prove myself to you." He said as he opened the door.

"And as the first gesture, I will let you chose the bed that we sleep in. Nothing but sleeping of course." He said, smiling as he pushed the door open. I walked in and I immediately felt the coolness of the air-conditioner. I rubbed my arms and shivered a little. As I heard the door close, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Just trying to keep you warm." He said into my ear. We walked over into the middle of the two beds. I looked over my shoulder at him and he smiled, leaning closer and kissing my cheek.

"Left bed or right?"

"Um...right." I said and he picked me up and sat me on the bed. He laughed at my shocked face. I really wasn't expecting him to do that.

"I'm guessing you didn't think I was that strong." When I nodded, he smacked his teeth and took off his jacket.

"Look at these guns." He said before he started flexing once his dress shirt was off.

"Stop before you hurt yourself." I said as I kicked off my shoes.

"Just watch. Sooner or later you're going to thank me for them."

"What your muscles?"

"Yes." He said climbing on the bed.

"Yeah right." We both stripped down to our underwear and pulled the blanket over us.

"Can we cuddle or?"

"Sure." I said before moving close to him. He pulled me closer to him and I sighed and laid against his chest.

"Your muscles make a great pillow." I told him.

"See, I told you."

"I'm not thanking you. We have pillows."

"Yeah, okay."

A silence fell between us after James cut the light out. The only light we had was coming from the window. I felt him rub my back when I snuggled closer to him. We were just drifting off to sleep before we heard obnoxious laughter. I looked up at James as he looked down at me.

"Is this the room?" I heard someone slur.

"Kendall." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Duuuuh, Kendall."

"And Carlos." I added before there was loud banging on the door.

"Don't they have a key?" James asked me.

"They should."

"Hey, open the door!" Kendall yelled before there was a slam followed by laughter.

"We have a key, Kendall."

"No we don- Oh we do! Cool!"

"Ssssshhhhhh, I think you're drunk." Carlos slurred.

"You're drunk too." Kendall told him before they both began to laugh loudly.

"I'll go let them in." James said before he moved out of the bed and to the door.

"Heeeeeeey, Jaaaames." Both of them slurred as he opened the door.

"Did you fuck Logan to sleep or-" Carlos began but stopped when he saw me sitting in the bed, blushing madly.

"Nope." Kendall answered for him before they both began giggling again.

"You guys are piss drunk." James told them as he closed the door and walked pass them. Carlos giggled and flopped down on their bed. Kendall smirked and James' eyes widened.

"Logan, we should go."

"Go?" Instead of answering me he took the blanket and wrapped me in it.

"James, what are you-" I was cut off by a loud moan coming from Carlos as James picked me up bridal style.

"Are they-"

"Yup and if we don't leave that's not going to stop them."

"Oh my god." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hiding my face.

James carried me into the hallway and down to the area by the elevators, where there were two chairs for people waiting for the elevators. He sat in one while still holding me. I moved to climb out of his lap but he stopped me. He reached behind me and pulled the second chair in front of us, putting his legs in it. I curled up against him and felt him rest his chin on my head.

"I guess we'll be spending our night like this." I told him.

"As long as I'm next to you." He said before kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his abs and sighed.

"Okay, now I'm thanking you for your muscles." I told him and I could hear him chuckle before I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was looking at a wall. I sat up and looked around to see that I was back in the room.

"You okay?" Carlos asked me.

"You looked like you were having a very good dream. I kind of thought after last night you would be upset, especially after Stephanie won Prom Queen."

"What?" I said looking at him in shock.

"Yeah, Stephanie won and you stormed out."

"It was all a dream?" I felt tears coming to my eyes before there was knock on the door.

"Ah!" Carlos said, grabbing his head. If he had a hangover then it couldn't be a dream. James walked out of the bathroom and opened the door before going back in.

"I got ice for the both of you an-"

"JAMES!" I yelled, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

"Whoa, what happened? Are you okay? I only went to go get ice."

"Carlos made me think that everything that happened yesterday was a dream." I told him as I let him go.

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't a dream. This is real." He said, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled as I kissed back, blushing when we broke apart.

"Wait, where are our crowns." James asked as he looked behind me.

"Right here." Carlos said, smiling. I walked over to him, snatching the crowns and slapping him upside his head.

"OW!" He screamed, grabbing his head.

"Jerk."

"Well, at least James knows you liked what happened yesterday." Kendall said, coming out of the bathroom as I handed James his crown. I blushed at James's words and turned to put my clothes back on.

"Hitting someone with a hangover should be a federal offense." Carlos said as he put on his clothes before putting ice on his head, trying to soothe his headache.

"You having a hangover is a federal offense."

"Hey, I'm 18."

"And the drinking age is 21, genius." I told him. James chuckled as he threw on his clothes. Everyone was dressed but Carlos was still wrapped in the blanket, literally.

"Carlos, it's time to go." Kendall told him.

"Just leave me alone to die, everything hurts."

"I'll get him up, you guys can head out to the limo."

"Is it here yet?" James asked.

"Yeah, they called when you went to go get ice."

"Oh." James said before he took my hand, guiding me out of the room. I quickly made sure I hadn't left anything as I held onto the crown in my other hand. James pressed the elevator button and we patiently waited for the doors to open. We heard a slam and when we turned around we saw Kendall carrying Carlos over his shoulder.

"Put me down."

"Not until we're in the elevators."

"I hate you." Carlos said, slouching on Kendall's shoulder.

"You love me." Kendall retorted, slapping Carlos' butt.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled before hitting Kendall somewhere on his back. The elevator doors opened and we stepped all stepped in before the doors closed. Kendall sat Carlos down on the floor and he sighed, fixing his clothes. I was waiting for James to let go of my hand when the doors opened but he never did.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Stephanie." We all said in a slightly scary unison. We all looked at each other and Stephanie chuckled as she stepped on.

"Is this awkward because if it is, I can't tell." Carlos said, getting everyone's attention.

"No, not really." I responded.

"But you took her date."

"No, Carlitos, this was the plan all along. I'm just glad it worked out." James said, smiling at me.

"I'm guessing you guys had some of the punch." Stephanie said to Kendall and Carlos. Both of them nodded their heads, slightly, to avoid the pain.

"While you two were being crowned, they spiked the punch. A couple of girls were talking about it. They put some alcohol in it and something that makes you horny or something like that." Stephanie told us. Me and James both had the same thoughts as we smirked at each other. Kendall and Carlos fell for it perfectly.

"Well, at least that would explain everything." James said as we chuckled. The elevator doors opened and we all made our way through the lobby.

As we walked to the lobby desk, James started giggling. We all looked at him and he gestured towards the little basket. I remembered what was in it and when I looked in it, nothing was there. Kendall rolled his eyes and took the key card from James, turning in both of them as well as Stephanie's.

The worker took the key cards and thanked us for choosing to stay there. We all climbed into the limo, Kendall and Carlos moving all the way in while me and James moved to the seat in the middle. Stephanie took the end seat since we were stopping at her house first. As the limo drove away from the building,

I laid on James chest and I thought about the last time I was in this limo. I was so upset and I wanted to be Stephanie but at the same time I wanted to slap James. I don't know how I was feeling but I'm glad it turned out like this. In this process, me and James have learned a lot about each other.

"Whatcha thinking about?" James asked me.

"Just how this night changed us and how I was feeling the last time I was in here."

"Oh, well, don't let me interrupt your deep thinking."

"It's fine. It wasn't that deep." I told him, chuckling a little.

When we pulled up to Stephanie's house, I sighed, knowing that James was getting out too. James gave me a kiss before he climbed out behind Stephanie. We said our goodbyes before we continued our ride to mine and Carlos' neighborhood.

When we arrived, I was the first one to climb out. It was about noon and I knew my mom was home. Kendall got out of the car, dragging Carlos out with him. The limo drove away and I made sure Kendall and Carlos got in Carlos' house safely before turning and walking into mine. My mom was sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Logan! How was it!" She said, jumping up.

"What is that in your hand? Did you win Homecoming King!" I blushed when she mentioned it.

"No, it's, uh, Homecoming Queen." She gasped at my words and stifled her laugh.

"Laugh it up." I told her.

"I'm sorry. Who won King?"

"James Diamond." I told her, blushing more.

"How did he feel about it?"

"Let's just say I think I have a boyfriend now."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you."

"Can we talk about everything after I take a nap. It's been a long night and I just need to take a nap."

"Sure, we can talk about it when you wake up." I sighed and headed upstairs, opening the door to my room.

I sat the crown on my dresser before I kicked off my shoes and stripped out of my clothes. I flopped on my bed and before I could even think about doing something, I was out cold. Well, I did get to think about James holding me like he did last night.

* * *

**A/N: This was so cute and fun to write. I honestly love the song in it and thought it would be perfect for them to dance too. I'm happy that I went with this plot just for the simple fact that everyone gets to see how sweet James is quicker than expected. This chapter would've been totally different if I would've kept the original plot. Sorry if the whole "It was all a dream" thing scared you. It was all real :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
